


To The Rescue

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Gobblepot Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Slash, slightly possessive Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Jim deletes emails from strangers, but this time, he is so thankful he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt for user clockworklove over on tumblr: "oswald gets himself into a nasty situation and whoever has taken him sends jim a video of oswald tied up. Right before hes about to be taken advantage of, Jim knows he has to save him."
> 
> Read/like/reblog that [here.](http://driftsbodaciousthighs.tumblr.com/post/113320701404/) (Sequel to come soon...)

Typically on his lunch break, Jim would go out with Harvey, but today, he opted out, staying at the precinct and working on some paperwork that he had been putting off. He had just taken a bite of his sandwich when a new email popped up on his computer screen. The email address wasn’t familiar to him, and his first thought was to delete it, but then again, he had gotten anonymous tips on cases from strange addresses.

"What the hell." He said with a shrug and opened the email. A video popped up, and this time when he said ‘what the hell’, he sat up straighter. The video was dark save for the spotlight in the middle of the room, where Oswald Cobblepot sat tied to a chair, blood dripping from his nose onto his shirt.

_"This video is for Detective James Gordon."_ a distorted voice said, and a masked man stepped into the circle of light with Oswald, grabbing him by the back of the neck, forcing him to look at the camera.

_"Hello, Jim."_  Oswald said, more of a shake to his voice than usual.  _"I do believe I’ve made a mistake while dealing with these gentlemen."_  He gave a hoarse laugh, and then winced when the man holding him shook him a bit.

"Dammit, Oswald." Jim said to himself as he shook his head. What kind of mess had the other man gotten himself into now?

_"They’re quite upset with me, and they’re demanding that you come in person to help resolve the issue."_  Oswald explained. The man in the mask let him go and approached the camera again, still keeping his distance to prevent retinal identification.

_"Call 395-8473 in the next 5 minutes or else your friend, Oswald here is gonna have a few more injuries."_  He paused and approached Oswald again.  _"And just in case you don’t believe us…"_

Jim flinched when the man punched Oswald across the face, fresh blood flowing from the mobster’s nose as he coughed. He had been hit hard enough to jolt the chair, which now sat slightly askew. Jim’s hands tightened into fists on his desk.

The masked man grabbed Oswald by the chin, forcing him to look up.

_"Better hurry, Detective."_  The man’s voice said.  _"He’s pretty cute, and I may be tempted to get nastier. Wouldn’t want to mess up his precious face anymore, now would we."_

When the masked man pulled up the bottom of his mask and forced a kiss onto Oswald, Jim closed the window and grabbed his phone off the receiver, punching in the numbers so viciously that he sure he would break one of the buttons.

The phone rang once before it was picked up, a non-distorted voice answering it.

_"Hello Detective Gordon."_

Jim was already standing and gathering his coat as he talked, acid pumping through his veins.

"Don’t you fucking touch him again." He snarled. "Give me the address and I’ll be there in 10 minutes."


End file.
